The 5 Senses or Chloe's Awakening
by litlolme32
Summary: This sequel to 5 senses. Chloe tries to come to terms with Oliver Queen. A very strong M for adult content.


The first time it happened, Chloe thought of it as two friends needing to find comfort in each others arms. Stress, trauma, the ugliness of life could do that to people. But it was wonderful and hot and raw.

Now it was 3 in the morning and Oliver just left her apartment to get ready for a busy day as billionaire CEO. She had walked him to the door and the kiss he left her with could have burned down her place. She was all hot and tingly when she closed the door and made her way back to the bed room. She stood in the door way and looked at her bed, the memory of him hit her like a ton of bricks. Her mind was reeling, trying to make sense of oh how their relationship changed. Could she use the word relationship? Not bed buddies? Looking at the mess of her sheets, she could feel the blush creep into her cheeks. She was so confused, Oliver was technically her boss, but damn was he just wow in bed. Her senses were on over load. Her head was spinning and her body sizzling.

She turned from her bed room and stumbled on something on the floor. She looked and picked it up. It was the black T-shirt he had been wearing under his polo. Chloe bit her lip trying to resist the temptation to bring it to her nose, but who the hell was she kidding. It would be like her trying to give up coffee.

And with a whiff, she was gone…

As Chloe wandered to her couch, she took a whiff of the shirt and moaned. Chloe shook her head while making her way to her couch. She flopped down trying to get her equilibrium. Oliver's smell was unique, maybe even expensive, but it was so ……him. It was like an aphrodisiac, and she wondered how rich she would be if she could bottle it and sell it. It would drive women wild. Her jealous streak kicked in and she thought better of it. There would be no other woman to get close enough for the privilege.

Chloe decided to lay down, she used the t shirt as her pillow and covered herself with a quilt. She took a deep breath, it was time to think logically. Back in her reporting days she trusted her senses to find the answers she was looking for. This should be no different.

And it started with wow.

The very first sight of Oliver Queen had her squeeing like a fan girl. She always so very in control found her trying to not notice that her panties were suddenly damp. He was just GUH! Golden skin, crazy hair and that dimpled chin. His smile was warm, inviting and his voice was like liquid sex. She could never reveal to Lois what her first encounter with Oliver Queen had done to her body, her mind, her soul.

And when they touched…

Chloe was sure that over her time as Watchtower, they touched casually, hand shakes, hi fives, simple things. But then when she pulled him from the dark, one that she very nearly lost her Green Bean too, and they sat at the sidewalk café and he reached across the table to hold her hands, a spark ignited deep in her belly that she thought for sure he could see. She felt like a light house not a watch tower and from that point on she knew she had to be careful around him.

That idea was blown out of the water after the first time they were together, Oliver's hands well, there wasn't a place on her body he hadn't' caressed, touched, explored. His strong calloused hands that could strike fear in the hearts of bad guys stoked a need in her to hot, so intense, that for sure she thought she was going to die from it. It was such a contradiction of him hands that could be so firm with a bow string could be so tender almost reverent in the exploration of her body. It was as if he was leaving a lingering mark to found later to guide him in further exploration of her body. Just thinking of it started to make her hot.

Ambrosia

The thoughts rolling through her head had Chloe kicking off her blanket and sitting up. Her breathing was heavy and her lips were suddenly dry. She licked them, one tiny little pass with her tongue, that's all it was. It was a taste, one taste and it made Chloe close her eyes and rest her head against the back of the couch. Good god it should be a sin for a man to taste that good. There were so many flavors. If it could be bottled it would be simply Ollie. He tasted like Ambrosia, the nectar of the gods. Better than coffee, and coming from her that was saying a lot. His kisses were addictive and he was a master at the use of his tongue. In fact master was insulting as the man was a bloody flipping genius. The God's would have had nothing on him. Chloe got up off her couch to go and open the window, her apartment was suddenly very warm. She stood in front of the open window and let the cool air kiss her skin, feeling very similar to his lips on her body.

The Keening sighs, music to her heart..

The breeze entering her living room sailed past her ear in a gentle hum. She thought it would make her feel better, to calm her already shattered nerves, but nope it only served to stoke the fire to a near raging inferno. Brief thoughts of her B.O.B tempted her to ease her thrumming body. The whisper of the breeze was beckoning to her and was almost like his breath on her ear lobe as he tugged, laved, licked, nuzzled. A softness, a tenderness that again was such a contradiction for a man who had killer boardroom instincts and was nearly lethal as the leather clad hero. When he whispered her name, it was as if angels were beckoning, it was sometimes resonant like a tuning fork, guttural like the most unimaginable pleasure, and pleading, as if he was praying for his own salvation while she was begging him for hers. The little keening noises that ecaped him, were as nearly erotic as the feel of him, filling, stretching, and pounding into her.

Chloe was on fire and she needed release, needed the ache in between her legs to stop. She shut her window resolved to find B.O.B when she heard a faint knock at her door. It was now 3:45 in the morning. She shook her head, she had been lamenting about Oliver for 45 minutes. She tightened her robe and walked slowly to her door. She didn't grab a weapon, a robber wouldn't knock before entering. She stepped on her tip toes too look into her peep hole and gasped at who was at the other side. She opened her door quickly, the enormous figure entered in rushed steps. Chloe closed the door and turned leaning her back against it. Before she could speak, Oliver pulled her tight into his body and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was neither gentle nor loving. It was the kiss of desperation, like he was trying to solve all of life's riddles and unanswered questions with the link of their lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, eyes scrunched shut breathing ragged.

"Good, it wasn't just me," he panted.

"Wasn't just you what?" she whispered putting a delicate hand around his neck.

"Needing more." He half chuckled shaking his head in confusion. "I got home….and I couldn't get out of my car. I thought about…well you, everything about you and I just couldn't go home. It was too far away from where you were," he spoke softly, his gaze finally locking with hers.

"No, you weren't alone; I've been so aroused since you left, by just the memory of you, everything about you. It's very nearly painful," she spoke blushing at the brutal honesty to the man before her. He kissed her forehead and then scooped her up into his arms.

"We can't have that, I would never cause you pain Chloe, and after well after the last time, this is more than just a friends with benefits thing…."

"Good, because I don't think I can do it…" she whispered and that gave him pause. "Do the friends with benefits things. You are such an integral part of my life….I…"

"Shhh, I get it.. talking later…much later, easing you….now." he spoke. Chloe laughed at his cave man like English.

"Hey what about your meetings?" she asked as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Funny thing about owning the company? I can delegate, start late or cancel." He smiled as he set her down on the bed gently and began to worship her again with his mouth…


End file.
